Dawn's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After the Grand Festival, Dawn is doing some last minute training for good measure, when she gets a strange gassy outburst. Of course, Meowth immediately knows that this means trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I can't just have all the other girls stealing the glory, can I? Well, consider that this will be the seventh, or eighth... I don't know, I lost count by the time I did Toadette's Farting Problem, but I'm sure someone out there will count for me. ANYWAY, that aside, enjoy this little number... as it is only proper for me to do since I already have the other popular Pokemon jailbait done...

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners. But everything in this story belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Dawn watched as Buneary made contact with Togekiss, the bunny Pokemon hopping over the graceful eagle-like Pokemon as she used pound. Togekiss rubbed the pain off as she used Air Slash, sending several blasts of air towards Buneary, knocking her out. Dawn jumped up in glee as Ash, Brock, and Pikachu watched from nearby.

"Dawn must be doing better than I thought," Ash stated as he stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth, munching down on it. "She hasn't been this enthusiastic about training ever since her recent loss against Zoey in the Grand Festival."

"Remember, Ash," Brock stated as he patted Ash's right shoulder, smiling as he continued advising, "Sometimes, it's better to take loss by simply training rather than mope about it. After all, second place is not so bad, especially considering the competition."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu chimed in agreement as he jumped up, agreeing with Brock's statement.

Piplup popped his head out from under the table, having sneaked some sugar cookies as he also chimed while pointing at himself, "Piplup pii pii pip!"

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all stared at Piplup, who gulped as he chuckled nervously, hiding the sugar cookies in his possession behind his back.

"...Just where did you get those cookies, Piplup?" Brock asked curiously as he placed his hands on his hips, staring straight at Piplup's face.

Piplup's entire body turned white as he gulped, trembling as he backed a bit away from Brock, who continued staring at Piplup. Ash and Pikachu both shrugged as they continued eating while watching Dawn train, having completed their own training for the Sinnoh League.

Nearby in the bushes, Team Rocket, as usual, were watching the twerps, wondering what to do in terms of the usual shenanigans. Jessie and James were having hamburgers and french fries as Meowth watched the training scene with his binoculars, turning over to face his two human partners.

"Hey, you think youse can leave over a burger for me?" Meowth stated as he sighed, turning back to watch Dawn, "I'm in need after... yesterday..." He sighed as he closed his eyes, moping as he grumbled. "That Glameow... was it really taunting me all along?"

James turned his face towards Meowth, reassuring him, "Don't worry about it too much, Meowth. I mean, we all have to let go some things at some time. Besides, you were in love."

Jessie gulped down the last of her burger as she conceded with James. "He has a good point, Meowth. Remember way back in Kanto-"

"Don't bring her up. _Please_." Meowth begged as he face palmed himself with his left palm, shaking his head, "I've been a fool to myself. And how I regret it so. Why can't I just reject the temptation of love? Why?"

Jessie and James decided to comfort Meowth as they offered him a burger, wanting their pal to be better. Back with the twerps, Dawn congratulated Togekiss for standing up against Buneary, surprising the bunny Pokemon with a Take Down attack.

"That was great, Togekiss!" Dawn complimented as she hugged Togekiss, giggling with joy. "We may have not won, but we certainly did rather well."

"Toge!" Togekiss agreed as she hugged Dawn tightly, probably too much as Dawn struggled to be free. However, when Dawn did break free, much to her embarrassment, she released a rather raunchy fart.

Ash and Pikachu dropped their jaws in shock as Togekiss stared blankly at Dawn, who blushed widely as her eyes widened as she held her skirt down, with Buneary gasping as well. Piplup was still being terrified by Brock, who continued staring at him. Jessie, James, and Meowth all dropped their fries as they focused their attention at Dawn.

"Did... did I just rip one?" Dawn asked in an embarrassed state as she farted loudly again, causing her skirt to be lifted up by the loud blast of gas as it revealed her blue-colored Piplup panties.

Piplup stopped looking at Brock, dropping the cookies he had behind him as he noticed Dawn's panties. Gasping as his panicking frown turned into a perverted smile, he rushed over to Dawn, hugging her legs as Brock snapped out of it, wondering why Ash and Pikachu had their jaws dropped. Dawn gasped as she glanced down at Piplup, another loud fart coming out of her talented ass. Piplup's face literally twitched as Buneary giggled, pointing at Dawn while Togekiss simply shook her head in disappointment. Ash and Brock literally had nothing to say as Pikachu sighed and took another bite out of a loaf of bread, trying to simply eat as he didn't want to calculate what just happened.

"Guys... is it just me, or is my butt revolting against me?" Dawn asked as she unsuccessfully pulled Piplup away from her legs, her next fart sounding like a tuba as Piplup babbled a mixture of perverted pleasure and disgust.

Meowth closed his eyes as he dropped is binoculars, turning around to face Jessie and James. "Guys... brace yourselves for the worst..." He warned as he shook his head. "It's going to be Hoenn all over again."


	2. Chapter 2

Several minutes later, Dawn was playing in the meadows with Piplup, leaving the others behind as she wanted to spend some time with her special penguin. Meowth, however, for some unknown reason, set up a trap for Dawn, obviously plotting to get her.

"Now, all I have to do is set this to manual, and..." As Meowth said this, he held a grayish remote, with a big red button on it. He pressed the button, and the ground below him shook, causing the cat Pokemon to fall several feet down, screaming as he landed on his face, moaning in pain.

Dawn turned around as she gawked, scratching her head in confusion as she was curious about the strange occurance. She rubbed her chin, but then she farted again, much to her embarrassment as Piplup laughed.

"Piplup! This is not something to be laughing at!" Dawn exclaimed as she pooted again, causing her to hold down her skirt as her entire face blushed red. "Great... just when Brock's cooking couldn't be more unfitting..." She decided to head towards the hole and look down it, but another fart caused her to fall down, screaming as she tumbled to the bottom. Piplup screamed in horror as he froze, being entirely pale.

Meowth groaned as he wondered what to do, pacing back and forth with his hands behind him. He looked up, seeing Dawn land on him, her gassy butt right on his face.

"Great! Could it get worse!" Meowth muttered as he tried getting out from under Dawn, but was failing.

Dawn sighed as she glanced down, seeing that she was crushing someone, but could not identify it as Meowth. "Well, at least this guy was here..." She commented as she groaned, her stomach growling asd it felt a pain. Dawn held her stomach, gritting her teeth as she groaned.

Meowth screamed as he tried to scratch Dawn off, but sadly, Dawn farted loudly on him, causing Meowth to scream at the top of his lungs as the entire area shook, causing the trees nearby to fall down on the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn grunted as she was squating in the bushes, trying to do her business in nature was there weren't any toilets nearby. Loud farts came be heard, followed by gross splats as Dawn closed her eyes, feeling it come out as she blushed in pain. Piplup watched on with curiously, being the perverted penguin that he is, somehow not effected by Dawn taking a poop.

Meowth was nestled in a maple oak tree, reading some manga he had in storage for sometime as he was whistling to himself. However, Dawn's loud farts shook the trees, much to Meowth's annoyance as he looked down, screaming down at her.

"Will you shut your butt up! I'm trying to read!" Meowth screamed in anger as he lost his blanace, screaming as he fell off the trees and into the bushes. He landed right below Dawn's butt, much to his and Dawn's horror, as well as the shock and dismay of Piplup,who turned pale white at the appearance of Meowth.

Dawn screamed as she ripped a loud fart in Meowth's face, causing Meowth to flip as he took out his anger on Piplup. Dawn still screamed as she continued taking a poop while farting loudly, as Meowth scratched Piplup to the point of no recognition.


	4. Chapter 4

Piplup growled at Dawn, who was sorry for what occured to him. Being scratched to no recognition was a horrible fate, and Piplup had it worse than anyone, for he didn't even look like Piplup... now he looked like a Mijumaru.

"Piplup, look, there were some complicated things," Dawn tried to explain as she bent down, ripping a loud fart in front of Mamoswine, who blushed as he got aroused. Dawn turned around, gawking as the mammoth sized Pokemon jumped right on her, licking her out of delight. Dawn giggled nervously as another poot escaped, prompting Dawn to squeeze out of Mamoswine's grip. Adjusting her hair, Dawn patted Piplup, telling him, "Anyway, Piplup, I'm sorry about what happened to you. But you just can't expect me to-"

Dawn's third fart lifted up her short pink skirt, causing Mamoswine to go crazy as he began performing earthquakes around the area, devastating the once peaceful grassy meadow. Hundreds of Pokemon nearby fled as the cracks appeared in the earth. Dawn screamed as she fell on her back, her legs in the air as another loud fart aroused Mamoswine further, though Piplup could obviously care less.

Nearby, Jessie and James were trying to calm a raging Meowth down, who was still slashing against several trees after what has occured to him. Jessie and James looked at each other, and sighed, knowing that this was essentially fruitless.


	5. Chapter 5

Meowth sighed as he took a sip of his coffee, reading a newspaper he swiped from a bagel shop nearby. Jessie and James were both having a nice little lunch as they also were reading the newspapers. Meowth glanced behind him to see Dawn getting flattened by her gigantic Mamoswine, smiling as he shook his head, scoffing her.

"Heh. Da dumb twerp doesn't even know how to handle that fat ass pig." Meowth stated as he grabbed a plain bagel, popping it into his mouth,

Jessie finished up her scrambled eggs as she sighed, folding her arms while staring at Meowth. "Why are you even bothering with her, Meowth?"

James nodded in agreement as he tucked away seven of his prized silver bottle caps. "Yeah, Meowth. There's so much more to Pokemon than a gassy coordinator."

Meowth growled as he slammed his newspaper down. "Yeah, but that girl needs a butt whooping! I'm tired of being flatulated on!"

Sadly as he stated this, Dawn was right in front of the bushes he was resting on, bending down purposely. Meowth skyrocketed into the air, screaming in shock and disgust, as Dawn farted loudly, blowing back the hair on Jessie and James, whose eyes were widened. Dawn giggled as she patted her pink short skirt, running back to her Mamoswine as Meowth came crashing down on the maple oak tree, causing it to split itself as he fell on the smooth grass face first.

"See... what I mean..." Meowth moaned as he coughed, unable to move his body.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I have no friggin' idea why I'm updating this. Wait, I do. It's because I'm an idiot and I love getting a lot of views. Of course.

* * *

Dawn farted as loud as ever, making her presence known to everyone. Meowth was watching her from a pair of bushes nearby, or another bunch of bushes. I don't know, I don't remember.

"Oh my! I guess I should lay off the beans!" Dawn exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on her butt, letting out another tuba toot as she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, what if someone decides to record me pooting? I'll die of embarrassment!"

"I don't know. You're already killing me." Meowth muttered to himself as he was getting tired of hearing Dawn's farts.

Piplup suddenly popped up in front of Meowth, spooking him. "I hope you made lotsa spaghetti!"

Meowth grabbed Piplup and tossed him at Dawn's butt, getting the penguin stuck. Dawn gasped in as she felt Piplup between her cheeks, letting out a nasty wet fart, much to Piplup's horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I have no friggin' idea why I'm updating this. Wait, I do. It's because I'm an idiot and I love getting a lot of views. Of course.

* * *

Dawn came back to Ash and Brock, just as gassy as ever. Piplup was seen resting on the grass, trying to get the powerful stench out of his mind. Pikachu and Buneary looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Man, I haven't felt this gassy since we went to that filler town several months ago!" Dawn commented as she held her hands together.

Ash folded his arms as he tilted his head to the right. "Wait, filler town? What are you talking about?"

Brock sighed as he patted Ash on the shoulder. "Ash, do you know why Sinnoh has around two hundred episodes? It's because of all the filler placed in. Remember how long it took to get to Sunnyshore?"

Dawn farted loudly, her skirt lifted by her tuba toot as she blinked innocently several times.

"Hmm, what did you have today, Dawn?" Brock asked as he rubbed his chin.

Dawn wrapped her hands behind her head as she farted again, which went from tuba like to disgustingly wet. "Well, I think you made baked beans last night, so it's probably that..."

Nearby in a set of bushes, Meowth stuck out his tongue in disgust, obviously overhearing the conversation Dawn was having with Ash and Brock.


	8. Chapter 8

"...So, how about we get going?" Brock suggested as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "The next filler town is a few hours away."

Ash smiled as he snapped his fingers. "Good idea, Brock. We could always use some exercise here and there!"

Pikachu nodded in agreement. He then looked around, not finding Dawn, making arm movements as he tried catching Ash and Brock's attention.

Ash blinked as he turned to Pikachu, tilting his head to the right as he placed his hands on his hips. "What? Dawn's not here?"

Brock rubbed his chin with his right hand as he pondered. "She can't have gone far. We're in the middle of a grassy field."

Meanwhile, Dawn was trying out new outfits to help make her stand out more, but she ended up farting in them, causing the clothes to stink. Piplup watched, having lotsa spaghetti as Dawn placed on a big poofy white dress, only to make a brown stain on the back as she pooted loudly.

"Man, I love farting, but I really gotta control myself," Dawn muttered as she took off the poofy dress, placing on a pair of tight pink jeans, zipping her pants up as she looked at the back, noticing how big her butt cheeks were. "Well, that might explain why my farts are so strong. My butt's huge!"

Dawn farted loudly, causing her butt to appear bigger as her jeans puffed up, her butt cheeks slightly moving. Piplup stopped eating as his eyes widened, falling flat on his back as he felt aroused, unable to eat. Dawn patted her butt with her right hand as she farted loudly again, her tuba like toot echoing as the back of her jeans got darker.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn came back, still wearing her new tight jeans as she showed off her big butt to Ash and Brock, who were amazed. Pikachu also noticed, but he was concerned as he saw the dark spot on the back of the jeans.

"My butt's so huge, it makes all of Sinnoh look small!" Dawn exclaimed as she giggled, placing both of her hands on her butt. "No wonder my farts are so majestically huge!"

Ash felt his pants getting stiffer as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I wouldn't say majestic, Dawn..." He replied as he nervously chuckled.

Dawn farted loudly again, her tuba like flatulence puffing up her jeans as Brock got a rock hard erection, falling off his chair as he landed on his back. Pikachu sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. Piplup walked up to Dawn, trying to wake up Brock. Dawn's butt was right in front of Piplup, however, and she farted again, the strong sulfur like odor knocking Piplup out cold, as well as causing Ash and Pikachu to go unconscious. Dawn blushed as she turned around, her hands still on her butt as she kept letting out earth shattering flatulence.

"Gosh, I knew my butt was loud, but I never knew it smelled so bad," Dawn remarked as she smelled her own farts, being used to it as she was still able to stand. "Maybe I should stay away from the brussel sprouts for once..."


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn tried waking up Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup, still wearing her tight pink jeans as she was stinking up the atmosphere, her flatulence going from sounding like high pitched trombones to deep pitch tubas. Meowth was still snooping as usual, gagging as he was unable to remain conscious from smelling Dawn's farts, even though he doesn't have a noise.

"Meowth! Why do I always subject myself to torture like this?" Meowth asked himself as he then narrowed his eyes, sighing as he shook his head. "Oh yeah. Because I'm written to be an idiot who is impervious to torture."

Dawn turned her head around, hearing Meowth's voice. "Hey? Who is there, behind those trees?" She asked, her loud tuba like poot following as it became wet.

Meowth gulped as he hid in the bushes, trying to camouflage himself. "There's no one here! Don't mind the Brooklyn voice that's echoing!"

Dawn shrugged as she kept poking Ash and Brock, her jeans puffing up as she continued farting, the strong smell getting worse as some of the trees and bushes began to slowly melt.


	11. Chapter 11

Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup all screamed in pain as they were suddenly electrocuted by Dawn's Pachirisu, who giggled as he stopped shocking them. The four panted, recovering their senses as they were then frozen by Dawn's Mamoswine, who used Powder Snow on them. Finally, Dawn aimed her jeans clad butt at the frozen blocks of ice, farting as loud as she could to make them break, revealing the four heroes shivering as they quickly cuddled with each other.

"Man, is this the one time where I'm glad there's a bad smell..." Brock muttered as he trembled, the freezing cold adding pain to the electrocuting earlier.

Ash held his Pikachu in his arms, glaring at Dawn. "What is wrong with you, Dawn? Shocking us, then freezing us, and finally farting to break us free? Do you have no sense of common?"

Dawn giggled innocently as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, letting out a trombone like fart that lasted for a couple of seconds, before becoming deep pitched like a tuba, her jeans puffing as usual. "Well, you can't blame me for anything. After all, a girl always has a masculine side."

Piplup gagged as he closed his eyes, sticking his tongue out. The cold didn't bother him much, but the rotten smell of Dawn's fart combined with the electricity earlier was enough to make him want to consider suicide.

Dawn waved her hands as she pooted again. "Guys, look. I didn't mean it, okay? I can't help that my butt is a powerful fart factory."

Meowth was still behind the tree and bushes, grumbling to himself as he narrowed his eyes. "I say you could, with the way you're letting them out..."

A few seconds after he said that, Dawn farted again, causing a coconut to fall from the tree and land on Meowth's head, knocking the talking cat Pokemon out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

"...So, what was the whole point of this?" Dawn asked as she sat on the grass, brushing Ash's hair.

"The whole point of what?" Ash remarked bluntly as he held an empty pokeball.

"The point of this gosh darn story?" Dawn asked as she leaned forward, letting out a loud, trombone like fart. "Don't get me wrong, I love stinking it up, but shouldn't we be doing something productive?"

Brock rubbed his chin as he nodded his head, ignoring the strong scent of Dawn's fart. "She's right, Ash. Maybe we should go to a different location."

Pikachu and Piplup both chimed in agreement as they were playing pong against each other on their own DS handhelds.

Ash wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he looked up at Dawn. "Well, is there any particular place you wanna go to, Dawn?"

Dawn placed both of her hands on her face as she farted again, her gas getting deeper pitched and louder as she thought hard.


	13. Chapter 13

Ash, Dawn, and Brock all left as they were walking through another generic grassy meadow, with Pikachu and Piplup following the three human trainers on foot. Dawn was still wearing her tight jeans, farting away as her jeans kept puffing up, with Ash and Brock giving each other odd glances as Ash felt stiff. As usual, Team Rocket was following them in their Meowth balloon, being a great distance away so that they didn't have to come into contact with Dawn's farts.

"Yesh, that twerpette is passing more gas than a car!" Meowth commented as he was watching Dawn with a bunch of blue colored binoculars, shaking his head. "She makes me sick, that goil."

Jessie was also looking at the group with her own black binoculars. "Well forget all about that farting sleaze, Meowth! Remember, our main objective is to prepare them for trouble and make it double!" She bluntly commented.

"Well, Dawn farting is the kind of trouble..." James commented as he was counting his many shiny bottle caps, "...I stay out of."

Jessie and Meowth glared at James as they glanced at each other and sighed, shaking their heads as they continued watching the twerps.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey guys, look what Piplup found!" Dawn exclaimed, finding a strange blue warp portal out of nowhere. "It's a strange warp thing that's not of this world!"

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all ran towards where Dawn and Piplup were, facing the western direction as the portal brightly shone. As Piplup looked into it, he accidentally fell, screaming as he tumbled into the strange continuum of the portal. Ash, Brock, and Dawn all gasped, with Dawn farting loudly as her tuba like flatulence echoed.

"**Pika pi!**" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping in after Piplup in an attempt to get him back.

"Pikachu! _No!_" Ash called out as he turned to Brock and Dawn, pointing at the portal. "We can't just abandon them! Come on!"

"But what about the dangers of crossing over into another dimension?" Brock tried to warn as Ash jump in.

Dawn bumped her jeans clad butt into Brock's back. "We don't have time to worry about that! Our Pokemon are in trouble!" She grunted as she closed her eyes, farting loudly again as her butt blast forced Brock into the portal, with Dawn holding her nose with her right hand as she dove into the portal, letting out one last cute little poot as she disappeared.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all jumped down from the Meowth balloon, facing the warp portal as they wondered what to do.

"Should we go in after the twerps?" Meowth suggested, his arms folded.

Jessie shrugged as she closed her eyes. "I don't see why not." She grabbed Meowth, chucking him in first, with her jumping in afterwards.

James frowned as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Oh, I got a bad feeling about this..." He stated as he jumped into the portal, instantly disappearing without a trace.


	15. Chapter 15

Dawn groaned as she got up, shaking her head as she was sitting on the smooth green grass. She farted as she wafted the smell away from her with her right hand, hearing Ash and Brock get up.

"Where are we...?" Ash asked as he winced, shaking his head.

Brock looked around, folding his arms as he murmured, nodding his head. "Well, it looks like we're in a forest... and parts are split off into different seasons..."

Dawn let out a high pitched toot as she pointed at the entrance to the spring side. "Look! There's an entrance over there! Maybe Pikachu and Piplup ran in there!"

"Good thinking, Dawn!" Ash exclaimed as he, Dawn, and Brock ran into the dark entrance.

Suddenly, the Team Rocket trio appeared out of a blue warp portal, landing in front of the stump while facing the spring side, with the trio groaning in pain as they coughed.

"Meowth! Where the hell are we?" Meowth asked as he rubbed the back of his head, panting.

James pondered as he placed his right hand on his chin, nodding his head as he looked around. "It looks like we're in a wooded area..."

Jessie groaned as she closed her eyes, dropping her arms. "A wooded area? Oh great, just when I thought this fanfic couldn't get worse."

James waved his hands at Jessie, trying to calm her down. "Hold on, Jessie, we're not in that kind of wooden area?" He took out a guidebook, looking at it as he flipped through the pages, stopping at a particular page and pointing at it. "Mmhmm, just as I thought. We're in the Click Clock Wood."

"Click Clock Wood?" Meowth gawked as he placed his right paw on his face. "Great. I thought we could avoid this fate, but no, the author had to continue his fetish of using this stupid forest and sticking us here."

Jessie chuckled as she folded her arms. "Well, at least it's not Seaside Hill. That's a good thing."

James, Meowth, and Jessie then gave each other horrified looks as they then realized that Jessie jinxed them, causing them to hold onto each other dearly as they were frightful of what could happen to them next.


	16. Chapter 16

Dawn, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu ended up walking into the spring section of the Click Clock Wood, wondering what to do and where to go as Dawn farted again, her face turning green as she noticed that her gas was smelling worse.

"Oh my… excuse me to the highest degree!" Dawn exclaimed as she covered her hands over her mouth and nose, trying not to gag. "I really gotta watch what I eat!"

"Boy, I'll say." Ash commented as he and Brock wafted Dawn's flatulence away from them.

Piplup sighed as he shook his head, with Pikachu patting him on the back as the group walked around the green, grassy entrance garden, noting how big the giant tree was. Brock was thinking as he placed his right hand on his chin.

"Hmm… I think we can climb up this tree." Brock stated as he looked up at the tree.

Dawn placed her hands behind her back as she tilted her head to the right. "You really think so, Brock?" She then farted loudly again, her eyes widening as she slightly blushed, her panties feeling damp. "Oh gosh, I'm gonna mud slap my panties if I keep this up!"

Ash felt an erection in his pants as he gawked, with Brock smirking as Pikachu and Piplup rolled their eyes at Ash, the group passing by the Grumblin Hood and the Snarebear.


	17. Chapter 17

Dawn, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup were on top of the platform surrounding the giant tree, with the gang encountering the annoying green colored Big Clucker birds. Pikachu used his Thunderbolts to zap the Big Cluckers, causing them to fall out of their holes as the group went around the giant tree once, ending up back at the platform leading up.

"Well, beyond the giant pond, the small garden with that huge flower, and the bramble field right in front of us..." Ash commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "I guess the only option is to head up."

Dawn farted loudly as she gasped, turning to Ash as she nodded in agreement. "Oh, I do think that's a good idea! Maybe we'll even find new Pokemon here!"

"Or at least something to make your farts smell less bad," Brock commented as he finally smelled Dawn's farts, with it not offending him as much.


	18. Chapter 18

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup continued climbing the giant tree as they noticed the Zubba beehive in front of them. Dawn farted again, making the group freeze with fright as Piplup screamed, nearly falling off the branch as Dawn farted in his face.

"Ugh, Dawn!" Ash exclaimed as he covered his nose with both of his hands. "You need to lay off the broccoli or something! Dear Arceus!"

Dawn shrugged as she then held her hands together. "I can't help it! I'm like all the other girls who are blessed or cursed by this author! I'm too gassy to hold in all my obnoxious, smelly farts!" She then closed her eyes as she farted again, this one being forced out as it was strong enough to push Piplup down the branch, causing him to land in the bramble field, with Piplup crying in pain.

Brock winced as he turned away, shaking his head at Piplup's predicament. "Ooh... that is **not** a good way to go..."


	19. Chapter 19

While poor Piplup was left down in the bramble field, the main group continued making their way high up the giant, brown tree. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn were near the incomplete wooden cottage that was currently being worked on, with the construction workers noticeably not there.

"Man, this place sure is kooky!" Ash exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips, inspecting the incomplete cottage. "Who would build a house this high up?"

Dawn shuddered as she held to Ash, closing her eyes. "Not me, that's for sure. I get the creeps just thinking about it."

Brock folded his arms as he tilted his head to the right. "Huh. I didn't figure that you were afraid of heights, Dawn."

Dawn turned to Brock, red fiery flames in her eyes. "I am **not** afraid! I may be a liar, a pig, an idiot, and a communist, but I am _NOT_ a porn star!" She then farted loudly, causing a large brown stain to appear on the back of her jeans.

"Well, we needed you to fart in this story, otherwise it wouldn't have farts, would it?" Ash commented as he chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, getting glances from Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu, who shook his head in disappointment.


	20. Chapter 20

The gang continued up the tree as they were headed towards the giant wooden platform jetted over the green entrance garden below. Ash and Brock managed to make the jump, with Pikachu riding on Ash's left shoulder, while Dawn trembled, not sure if she would make it.

"Come on, Dawn!" Ash called out to Dawn, with Pikachu waving his stubby yellow arms about.

Dawn trembled frightfully as she placed her right hand up by her face, shaking her head, sweating nervously. "I don't know, guys! It looks really scary!"

Brock snapped his fingertips as he stepped forward, moving his arms about. "Dawn, just remember! This is a fanfic, so if you try, you can do anything!"

Dawn gasped as she widened her cute eyes. "Really? Like what?"

Brock sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, glancing down. "Err... well..."

"Fart to fly around, Dawn!" Ash encouraged as he placed his hands over his mouth, shouting louder. "Fart, Dawn! _Fart like you never farted before!_"

Dawn shook her arms as she nodded her head. "They're right... I gotta fart **superbad** to solve this problem!" She grunted as she squatted down, closing her eyes as she farted loudly, her deep pitched poot lifting her off the wooden platform as the gas emitting from her ass was like rocket fuel, with Dawn farting over to the wooden platform. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all cheered as Dawn landed on her feet, having farted so much that her jeans split apart, revealing Dawn's pink skirt underneath it.

"**_What!?_**" Ash and Brock both exclaimed in shock, their jaws literally dropping down onto the wooden platform.

Dawn giggled as she winked at Ash and Brock, spinning around as she was in her original outfit, letting out a cute little poot as she pumped her arms. "Didn't expect that I actually kept this old outfit of mine, didn't you?"


	21. Chapter 21

Dawn farted as she revealed her original outfit, with Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all in shock as they stood over the wooden platform looking over the green grassy entrance garden of the Click Clock Wood.

"So, you had that dress with you this entire time?" Ash asked as he had his jaw dropped.

Dawn nodded, placing her hands behind her back as she laughed. "Of course! I can't go anywhere without having a spare dress in tow!"

Brock rubbed his chin as he chuckled. "I'm impressed, Dawn. You're more competent than you look."

Dawn farted raunchily as she glanced up at the bright sky, noticing the clouds that spewed rain down on the forest. "Oh, you guys... anyway, let's keep going!"

Pikachu sighed as he shook his head, deciding to enter Nabnut's house as Ash, Brock, and Dawn followed, the three humans getting stuck in the doorway as Dawn farted loudly again, all three failing to squeeze in as Nabnut looked at them oddly at them from the comfort of his green, grassy rug, with Pikachu placing his right paw on his forehead, sighing as he shook his head, his eyes closed.


	22. Chapter 22

"So... who are you guys?" Nabnut asked as he slowly munched on his nuts.

Ash cleared his throat as he pointed at himself. "Well, I'm Ash Ketchum, and I want to catch them all to be a Pokemon Master!"

Everyone laughed at Ash as Ash growled, knowing that he would be ridiculed.

"And this is why I don't bother saying what my goal is anymore..." He grumbled in annoyance, folding his arms.

"I'm Brock, and I'm a Pokemon Breeder." Brock pinpointed as he raised his left hand. "I'm also used as crappy comedy relief when I'm not cooking or giving my friends some helpful advice."

Dawn cleared her voice as she pointed at herself with both of her hands. "And you should know me, because I'm-" She then farted loudly, her flatulence being so strong it pushed herself, Ash, and Brock all into the door, Dawn farting again as her blue and white panties clad butt was in the air, with Nabnut's eyes widening.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This is stupendously stupid! Not only is it another human girl from Pokemon farting, but it's set in the Click Clock Wood from Banjo-Kazooie! How low can this author go? Is there literally no where in the Pokemon universe for these guys to go, so he just dumps them in a level from a completely different game!? The amount of sense this makes is disastrously small!"  
_


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, time once again for a certain author to rip this chapter off and replace us with obscure characters no one knows about," Brock commented bluntly as he folded his arms together.

Dawn farted loudly as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, feeling embarrassed. "Err, sorry for gassing up your home, you weird looking Pachirisu."

Nabnut shook his head as he moved his hands about. "Meh, it's okay. It's no worse than what I do." He commented as he then started shoving acorns down his mouth.

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Guys, I think this squirrel might be nuts."

Cue canned laugh track.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, how about we actually get this fanfic moving?" Brock suggested as he raised his right hand. "Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus is working on a lot of fanfics right now."

Ash placed his hands on his hips. "Why is he working on a crapload of new fanfics, anyway? Doesn't he have enough?"

"Well, to be fair, he does want to complete most of his stories," Dawn pinpointed, raising her left hand after letting out a loud poot, "And it's so that he doesn't have to worry about a certain fan of his blatantly taking our current chat right now word for word and applying it to one of her fanfics."

"You guys are seriously confusing me," Nabnut pinpointed as he kept on eating his nuts. "It's like I'm watching the Runaway Guys or Game Grumps."

Ash, Brock, and Dawn all looked at each other as Dawn farted again.

"Hey, that reminds me." Ash exclaimed as he looked around, placing his right hand on his head. "Where's Pikachu?"

Pikachu was on top of Eyrie's nest towards the southern edge, looking down as he sighed, moving his pointy ears as he wished that the story had an actual plotline to go off of, shaking his head in disappointment at the current state of events.


	25. Chapter 25

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Wow. This thing is three years ago, and I failed to take advantage of its anniversary. Oh well, better late than never.

* * *

Dawn stretched her arms as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, let's get going. Doc Brown is waiting for us."

Ash stared blankly at Dawn. "What are you talking about, Dawn?" He gawked, moving his arms about.

"I think what she's trying to do is throw off people reading this," Brock confirmed as he raised his right index finger, "Because the author knows a fan of his is ripping this off."

"Yep." Sonic The Hedgehog admitted as he suddenly appeared at the scene.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock all blankly looked at Sonic, who was standing in the doorway of Nabnut's house.

"How the hell did you get in here?' Nabnut asked as he kept shoving acorns down his mouth.

Sonic chuckled as he wagged his right index finger. "I'm here to throw the fanfic off in case someone deliberately rips it off."

"Yeah, can we get back to making this Pokemon related?" Pikachu asked as he stepped back in, shaking his head. "I feel like something is tearing up the space time continuum, and I don't know what."

Dawn farted loudly in shock as everyone stared at Pikachu, _shocked_ to see that he was talked.

"Don't start with the friggin' puns, we'll be here all week," Pikachu growled as he shook his head in disappointment.

Sonic patted Pikachu on the head. "Right. You guys better get back to Sinnoh before-"

Dawn farted again, this time causing a rip in the space time continuum to literally appear as Sonic and Nabnut were sucked right in, with the giant tree of the Click Clock Wood slowly being pulled in as well. Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu all screamed as they held onto each other, with Dawn letting out another fart as she was squeezed, causing the rip to become more destructive as soon the entire Click Clock Wood was sucked in, nothing left but an empty void of darkness.


End file.
